London Buses route 1
History 3 October 1934: Existing route running from Willesden Garage to Lewisham via Willesden Lane, Kilburn, Maida Vale, Edgware Road, Marylebone, Baker Street Station, Marylebone Road, Warren Street, Tottenham Court Road, Trafalgar Square, Aldwych, Waterloo, Elephant & Castle, Bricklayers Arms, Southwark Park Road, Lynton Road, South Bermondsey, Surrey Docks, Evelyn Street, Deptford and Lewisham Road. At this time, the Monday-Saturday peak hour service towards Willesden was diverted between Waterloo and Trafalgar Square via York Road and Westminster due to rebuilding work on Waterloo Bridge. 4 October 1939: Monday-Saturday peak hour service restored to normal routeing via Waterloo Bridge. 28 October 1942: Monday-Friday evening, and Saturday (after 1200) service withdrawn between Willesden and Marylebone. 27 June 1956: Entire Monday-Saturday service withdrawn between Willesden and Marylebone, replaced by route 176. Monday-Saturday peak hour journeys extended from Lewisham via Rushey Green and Catford to Catford Garage. 16 October 1957: Monday-Friday service withdrawn between Surrey Docks and Lewisham (except for the Catford Garage journeys), replaced by new route 199. 26 November 1958: Saturday service extended after 1200 from Marylebone to Willesden. 10 October 1962: Saturday service withdrawn between Willesden and Marylebone, and between Lewisham and Catford Garage. 21 November 1962: Withdrawn between Lewisham and Catford Garage. 27 January 1965: Saturday service extended from Marylebone to Willesden. Monday-Saturday service extended from Surrey Docks via Deptford and Lewisham to Catford Garage, with the Monday-Friday service further extended via Downham and Bromley to Bromley Garage, replacing route 199. 31 December 1966: Sunday service diverted at Evelyn Street to Greenwich, and renumbered 1A. 22 October 1969: Saturday service withdawn between Willesden and Trafalgar Square. 17 April 1971: Rerouted between Baker Street Station and Tottenham Court Road Station via Portman Square and Oxford Circus. 20 May 1972: Saturday shopping hours service extended from Trafalgar Square to Oxford Circus. 28 October 1978: Sunday service re-introduced between Trafalgar Square and Surrey Docks. Withdrawn between Catford Garage and Bromley Garage. 20 April 1984: Sunday service extended from Surrey Docks to Greenwich and renumbered 1A. 2 November 1985: Withdrawn between Evelyn Street and Catford Garage, and instead diverted via Creek Road to Greenwich, with the Sunday service re-introduced as a result. Sunday service converted to one-person operation. 21 June 1986: Sunday service extended from Trafalgar Square to Oxford Circus. 6 June 1987: Converted to one-person operation. Withdrawn between Marylebone and Trafalgar Square. Extened from Greenwich via Lewisham, Catford, Downham and Bromley to Bromley Garage. 27 April 1991: Withdrawn between Surrey Quays and Bromley, replaced by new route 199, and also between Trafalgar Square and Aldwych. Sunday service withdrawn. 6 January 1992: School journeys extended from Surrey Quays via Downtown to Rotherhithe Tunnel roundabout. 18 July 1992: Extended from Aldwych via Kingsway to Holborn Station. 8 October 1994: Extended from Holborn to New Oxford Street. 18 July 1999: Contract awarded to First Capital. 18 September 1999: Extended from Surrey Quays to the new bus station at Canada Water. Converted to low-floor operation. 8 January 2000: Part of the service temporarily transferred to Blue Triangle. 27 March 2000: Sunday service introduced. 15 October 2005: Operation transferred to East Thames Buses (not contracted). 3 October 2009: Operation transferred to Go-Ahead London after the sale of East Thames Buses (new contract). Operators Route 1 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London Central: 1 April 1989-13 November 1998 *Selkent: 1 April 1989-26 April 1991 *First Capital/First London: 14 November 1998-14 October 2005 *Blue Triangle: 8 January 2000-2 June 2000 *East Thames Buses: 15 October 2005-2 October 2009 *Go-Ahead London: 3 October 2009-present Garages Route 1 has been operated from the following garages: *Catford (TL): before 3 October 1934-26 June 1956; 27 January 1965-31 May 1987; 22 November 1987-21 April 1991 *Old Kent Road (P): before 3 October 1934-2 January 1940; 6 May 1951-11 May 1952; 26 October 1952-9 October 1955; 6 May 1956-25 November 1958 *Middle Row (X): before 3 October 1934-12 December 1939 *Willesden (AC): 13 December 1939-28 October 1941; 30 January 1965-24 December 1966 *Cricklewood (W): 29 October 1941-1 March 1959 *Rye Lane (RL): 18 May 1952-19 October 1952; 8 March 1959-10 May 1959; 18 October 1959-7 May 1961 *New Cross (NX): 26 November 1958-13 November 1998; 29 July 2017-present *Bromley (TB): 6 June 1987-26 April 1991 *Dagenham (DM): 14 November 1998-30 November 2001 *Northumberland Park (NP): 14 November 1998-7 January 2000 *Rainham (BE): 8 January 2000-24 March 2000; 1 May 2000-2 June 2000 *Orpington (Y): 27 March 2000-28 April 2000 *Hackney (H): 1 December 2001-14 October 2005 *Mandela Way East (MA): 15 October 2005-5 February 2010 *Mandela Way (MW): 6 February 2010-28 July 2017 Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing New Oxford Street * New Oxford Street * Museum Street * Kingsway / Holborn Station * Aldwych / The Royal Courts of Justice * Aldwych / Somerset House * Waterloo Bridge / South Bank * Waterloo Station / Waterloo Road * The Old Vic * St George's Circus * Elephant & Castle / London Road * Elephant & Castle / New Kent Road * Rodney Place * Bricklayer's Arms / New Kent Road * Bricklayer's Arms / Tower Bridge Road * Griggs Place * Fendall Street * Spa Road * Alscot Road * Harris Academy * Southwark Park Road / St James's Road * Anchor Street * Lynton Road * Galleywall Road / South Bermondsey Station * Beamish House * Corbetts Lane * Warndon Street * Surrey Quays Station * Rotherhithe Police Station * Canada Water Bus Station Route departing Canada Water * Canada Water Bus Station * Rotherhithe Police Station * Surrey Quays Shopping Centre * Surrey Quays Station * Warndon Street * Corbetts Lane * Rotherhithe New Road / South Bermondsey Station * Lynton Road * Anchor Street * Southwark Park Road / St James's Road * Reverdy Road * Alscot Road * Spa Road * Grange Road / Caledonian Market * Bricklayer's Arms / Tower Bridge Road * Bricklayer's Arms / New Kent Road * Rodney Place * Elephant & Castle / New Kent Road * Elephant & Castle / London Road * St George's Circus * The Old Vic * Waterloo Station / Tenison Way * Waterloo Bridge / South Bank * Lancaster Place * Aldwych / Kingsway * Holborn Station * Drury Lane * Tottenham Court Road Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing New Oxford Street New Oxford Street, Bloomsbury Way, Vernon Place, Southampton Row, Kingsway, Aldwych, Strand, Lancaster Place, Waterloo Bridge, Waterloo Road, St George's Circus, London Road, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, New Kent Road, Bricklayers Arms, Tower Bridge Road, Grange Road, Southwark Park Road, Galleywall Road, Rotherhithe New Road, Rotherhithe Old Road, Lower Road, Surrey Quays Road, Canada Water Bus Station Route departing Canada Water Canada Water Bus Station, Surrey Quays Road, Lower Road, Deal Porters Way, Redriff Road, Lower Road, Rotherhithe New Road, Galleywall Road, Southwark Park Road, Grange Road, Tower Bridge Road, Bricklayers Arms, New Kent Road, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, London Road, Waterloo Road, Tenison Way, Waterloo Road, Waterloo Bridge, Lancaster Place, Aldwych, Kingsway, High Holborn, St Giles High Street, Earnshaw Street Timetable information First bus from New Oxford Street: 0545 First bus from Canada Water: 0500 (0600 Sundays) Last bus from New Oxford Street: 2400 Last bus from Canada Water: 0025 Routes 1 and N1 combine to provide a 24-hour service between New Oxford Street and Surrey Quays Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report Performance report (PDF file) Time Schedules Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London Central Category:Selkent (London Buses) Category:Capital Citybus Category:Blue Triangle Category:First London Category:East Thames Buses Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Old Kent Road (P) Category:Catford (TL) Category:Middle Row (X) Category:Willesden (AC) Category:Cricklewood (W) Category:Rye Lane (RL) Category:New Cross (NX) Category:Bromley (TB) Category:Dagenham (DM) Category:Northumberland Park (NP) Category:Rainham (BE) Category:Orpington (Y) Category:Hackney (First London) (H) Category:Mandela Way East (MA) Category:Mandela Way (MW) Category:Buses serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses serving Holborn Category:Buses serving Aldwych Category:Buses serving Waterloo Category:Buses serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses serving Bricklayers Arms Category:Buses serving The Blue Category:Buses serving South Bermondsey Category:Buses serving Surrey Quays Category:Buses serving Canada Water Category:Buses formerly serving Willesden Category:Buses formerly serving Kilburn Category:Buses formerly serving Maida Vale Category:Buses formerly serving Marylebone Category:Buses formerly serving Baker Street Category:Buses formerly serving Warren Street Category:Buses formerly serving Trafalgar Square Category:Buses formerly serving Deptford Category:Buses formerly serving Lewisham Category:Buses formerly serving Catford Category:Buses formerly serving Bellingham Category:Buses formerly serving Downham Category:Buses formerly serving Bromley Category:Buses formerly serving Bromley Common Category:Buses formerly serving Portman Square Category:Buses formerly serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses formerly serving Greenwich Category:Buses formerly serving Rotherhithe Category:Routes running in 1934 Category:London General Category:Current bus routes Category:Current double-deck routes